What Happens on Camera Doesn't Always Stay on Camera
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Kissing a stranger video GinHijiGin style - Gintoki and Hijikata meet as strangers and the first thing they have to do is kiss each other.


**Title**: What Happens on Camera Doesn't Always Stay on Camera  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: GinHijiGin but also HijiGinHiji  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: No  
><strong>AN**: I'm proud of this fic and it really means a lot to me, it poured out of me one night in Barcelona, the first night I had access to a computer in over a month. The whole thing just flooded out of me and it felt great and it was written for a very special purpose.  
><strong>EDIT<strong>: There is now a link in my profile to art for this fic!

**What Happens on Camera Doesn't Always Stay on Camera**

Gintoki doesn't quite know how he ended up where he's at. He'd left the apartment earlier because he'd gotten bored and after wandering around for an hour, he'd stumbled across whatever this is. He's in a waiting room with twenty other people and each person is listening for their number to be called.

He doesn't usually do stuff like this, but he's dressed somewhat decently with a pair of jeans and a gray shirt complete with a sleeveless vest, he tells himself that such an outfit shouldn't be wasted. He has always had a sharp type of style, his friends often tease him about looking like a coffee shop barista, among other things.

"_We'll be starting in five_," says a voice over an intercom.

Gintoki meanders over to the small refreshments table and gets some water. He's not nervous or anything, it's more intrigue that brought him here. He almost walked away, but he knew he'd just fuck around some more before grabbing something to eat and heading back to his apartment having accomplished nothing for the day. He doesn't do so well on weekends he has off, not that he isn't glad to have the time to myself.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, I was just wondering... but do you think we'll get paired with anyone in this room?"

Gintoki eyes the young woman that just stopped at his side. She's cute and easy on the eyes with a smile that lights up her whole face.

"Probably not, my guess is there's another room with the same amount of people."

"Pity," she says coyly, "how did you fill out your card?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Hmm... that's a tough one." She studies him with rapt and critical attention. "I'll say you selected women, any age."

"Miss," Gintoki says and sips his water, "for you I'd say older men."

"Close, my age or older. I didn't want to get stuck being some teen's wet dream. What'd you choose if women any age is wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said miss, you're partially right. I selected either, any age."

"Oh, a swinger?" Her elegant brows pop up, then she laughs softly. "Not afraid of getting stuck with some old man?"

"Nah, I don't mind being any dude's wet dream."

"That's kind of hot. The swinger part, not the old guy part. Why is that hot?"

Gintoki shrugs. "Maybe every woman secretly desires to be sandwiched between two men?"

"Maybe so," she holds out her hand, "my name is Otae."

"Gintoki. That's probably the most interesting conversation starter I've ever experienced, do you do things like this often?"

"Never. I think I'm nervous."

"This is my first time doing something like this, too. But I'm not nervous, everyone starts out as strangers and kissing is just kissing."

"My little brother would flip out if he knew I was here."

"Heh, you're probably really popular with his friends if you talk to them like you did to me."

"_We're about to begin, please listen and be ready when your number is called._"

Otae sighs and runs a hand back over her ponytail. "My whole stomach just turned over."

"Bet that's excitement more than it is nerves."

"Maybe, but listen, you've got me curious. You said this is your first time doing something like this?" He finishes his water, then nods as he tosses his cup in the trash nearby. "Okay, so then is this your first time trying men? Sorry if that's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine, I've been bi since high school."

"This is going to sound terrible, but you don't look that way."

"How do I look?"

"Like a professional womanizer."

Gintoki laughs. "Is it the vest or the glasses that give me that look?"

"Both and your cheekbones are sharp enough to be a model."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as such."

"_Number seven, please come to the front._"

Gintoki pulls his ticket out of his pocket. "I'm twelve."

"Six," she replies. "I wonder how they match it up. Like, what if I selected a man my age, but there isn't one over there?"

"I'm sure they get you the closest thing to it, but I don't think that's how it works here."

"How do you think it works?"

"There was a waver at the bottom of the page we signed saying we've got to deal with what they give us, so I think what we selected was just for statistical value and they're randomizing the numbers."

"So... they called number seven over here, but they could have randomly picked number ten for the other side?"

"That would be my guess."

"Which means there's a possibility I could get stuck with a woman?"

"I don't know, honestly. They might make little groups, straight people in one, gay in another, bi in both, and randomize that way. I kind of doubt they'd try and force two straight woman or men together."

"Huh, well it's good you can give them variety."

"I'm really just hoping this will prove to be a good way to use the afternoon."

"Are you wanting to get anything out of it?"

He hooks his thumbs into his pockets. "How do you mean? Like a relationship type of thing?"

"Yeah, maybe there's a little romantic in me, but having a moment with a total stranger on camera is kind of thrilling."

"I'm really not a relationship type of guy, never have been, but I guess I'm open to whatever."

"I can understand that. Stinks we have to wait a few weeks to come back and see the finished product."

"You want to watch yourself kiss a stranger that bad, huh?"

"Unless it goes terribly, then yes. I mentioned the thrilling part, right?"

"You did and I agree. I've never watched myself kiss anyone before."

"_Could two please come forward._"

Otae nervously twirls her hair on a finger. "So, as a swinger, do you envision your ideal partner as a boy or a girl?"

"Usually neither, I don't really think about that stuff. I'm more of a whatever happens, happens person."

"There aren't any qualities you look for? I always look for patience in someone I'm considering to date."

"Ah, you play hard to get and see if they can be petient for you?"

"A woman never tells her secrets."

Gintoki snorts, he likes this girl. "Fair enough, I ssuppose if I were to ever be with someone, they'd have to be... outgoing? Someone I can go out and do things with."

"You like to go out?"

"Not a lot, but once or twice a week, usually."

"That's a lot to some people."

"_Six, come to the front._"

Otae jumps in place and clutches her ticket. "That's me! Oh, shit, that's me! Okay, well, it was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, you too." Gintoki waves her off. "Good luck!"

It takes two more people before Gintoki is called and he remains pretty impassive. Otae had it right calling this thrilling, but Gintoki's going in with no expectations. He hands over his ticket at the table before the narrow door and follows the way he's directed down a short hallway to a plastic divider. He pushes his way through and smiles at the people standing behind the camera.

"Welcome! If you could just stand there near that dot for us, that'd be great."

"No problem, take your time."

He walks over to the little blue dot on the floor and assumes that that's the center of the shot, so he stays on his side of it. He stops paying attention to them and watches the plastic entrance across from the one he came out of. Hooking his thumbs in his pakcets again, he rocks a little back and forth while the camera crew continue to tinker. He hopes it went well for Otae, she seemed like a really sweet girl, if straight foward, he wouldn't mind talking to her again.

Hearing shoes, he zones back in and waits to see who walks out. Male, female, he doesn't care, but after talking to Otae, he finds himself getting excited just because. He sees the red light on the camera turn on from his peripherals, so he knows they're filming – that's exciting all on its own. He hadn't been told too much about how this whole thing is going to work, just the basics like what to do and when the camera will turn on, that stuff. It's definitely a unique situation, that's for sure, and not one he's likely to find himself in again. At least, not with a camera like this.

Gintoki sees a pair of running shoes just before the divider gets pushed aside and a young man walks out. For the third time in his life, Gintoki feels like a ball of lead weight just slammed into his chest. The first had been when he was eight and had his first taste of real parfait with fresh fruit and then second had been when he was sixteen and stood at the peak of a mountain he'd climbed, but neither thing had made his palms sweat like this. He wipes them on his thighs and really has no idea what's wrong with him when he holds out his hand and has to clear his throat to find his voice.

"Hey, I'm Gintoki."

The man cautiously takes the hand, but doesn't return the smile. "Hijikata."

Gintoki hasn't a clue on how to classify this guy. They're of the same height, close to the same build, but goddamn this man demands every bit of Gintoki's attention. Again, _his palms are sweating_. Hijikata isn't wearing anything over the top, just jeans and a white and gray striped button down shirt. Those eyes though, sharp blue offset by dark hair, what's not to like about that? He's trim and obviously nervous with the way he keeps fidgeting. His back is rigid and his eyes keep darting around, he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"Do you want to lead or...?" Gintoki asks with a half-smile while motioning between them.

Hijikata bites his bottom lip, glances toward the camera, then shakes his head, mumbling, "No, y-you can."

Gintoki can't believe he actually freezes up at the words and Hijikata, somehow, gets even more stiff. It isn't until Hijikata tentatively looks up through his fringe that Gintoki snaps out of it and moves. He goes slow, he wants slow, he wants to touch, sweaty palms be damned. He slides a hand up Hijikata's chest and blatantly feels him out through his shirt. He has muscles and his ribs are well defined, but he doesn't feel to be scrawny.

Hijikata's watching him and it's hard for Gintoki to tell exactly what Hijikata's thinking, but he's not pulling back. His other hand lightly grabs onto Hijikata's sleeve and he's sure he feels Hijikata's breath catch. It's such a small thing, that noise is, but Gintoki hears it and he gets a smaller version of the lead weight to his chest feeling. Gintoki watches Hijikata's face and takes in every one of his features before ending at his lips. Hijikata's tongue comes out and nervously wets them, he then swallows thickly, his throat moving with the noise.

He smells good, Gintoki decides, though, he can't put a name to the fragrance. His hand curls up over Hijikata's shoulder and the man is literally so tense it feels like he'll break if Gintoki holds onto him too tight. Break or run, but Gintoki doesn't want either of those to happen. There's so much red in Hijikata's face, it just bleeds in from every direction and Gintoki is transfixed.

He really wants to kiss this guy.

His hand slides up, brushing over Hijikata's neck, and ends up cupping his cheek. Hijikata's hair is soft against Gintoki's fingertips and when he pulls, Hijikata gives no resistance. Of all things, Hijikata closes his eyes and there's something so innocent and so appealing about that single gesture that that lead weight slams into him again. Tilting his head, he leans in that little bit more and their lips meet just as his own eyes close.

-o-O-o-

By the time they stop for lack of air, Gintoki's holding the back of Hijikata's head and there are hands grasping his back over his shoulders. Hijikata's body is relaxed against his and Gintoki needs to pull his glasses down from the top of his head, but that can wait a moment. Lashes fluttering, Hijikata opens his eyes and his face turns brighter red before he takes a few hurried steps away, a hand coming up to touch his lips. Gintoki fumbles to pull his glasses back into place and takes a step closer, trying to think of something to say, but all that comes out is a huffed laugh. None of the flush is leaving Hijikata's face and his eyes skitter away, but they keep flicking back over to Gintoki now, not the camera.

"Cut! Thank you, that was perfect!" The people behind the camera are whispering and watching them with smiles, Gintoki is paying them no mind. "Exit is just off to your left, we have your information and will be contacting you soon. Thank you again!"

Hijikata glances their way, then turns and bolts. He starts walking so fast that in the time it takes Gintoki to thank the people, Hijikata is already out of sight. Gintoki goes after him and his insides lurch when he gets through the exit outside and doesn't see Hijikata anywhere in the square where people are walking about. He stands on his tiptoes and looks for a mop of black hair and he doesn't know whether to look left or right. There's a fountain in the center of the square, but he doubts Hijikata went to it and there's a busy street to either side where cars are lining up at the lights.

"Fuck," he murmurs and shields his eyes against the sun to see better.

He has only been standing there for seconds, but it feels like much longer than that, long enough for Hijikata to be gone completely. When he sees stripes through the small crowd bustling by, he doesn't wait, he zips off right for it. He's careful not to knock into anyone, but he's still being reckless enough that he bumps shoulders with an older gentlemen. Unfortunately, all he can offer is a quick apology over his shoulder because he's not taking his eyes away from where he saw those stripes.

"Wait!" Gintoki jogs after him and jumps down the steps leading up to the square to catch up faster. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up!"

Hijikata looks like a startled animal when he glances back. "Go away."

"That's no way to talk to someone that just wants to speak to you!"

"Stop following me."

"No, come on, just a couple minutes!"

Hijikata stops only when Gintoki has a hold on his bicep. "What?"

"Ah... I actually didn't think this far ahead, just needed you to stop. What's the rush? It's a," he looks around, "nice day."

"You stopped me to talk about the weather?"

"No, give me a second, I'm thinking."

Hijikata's brow raises. "Do you have to h-hold onto me in order to think?"

Gintoki's eyes flick to his hand and he slowly lets go. "Well, no..."

He's panicking.

Why is he panicking? He never panics like this, what gives?

"I need to go," Hijikata says and Gintoki quickly gets in front of him.

"Coffee! Will you let me buy you a coffee? Or a drink, whatever you want."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

Hijikata's face crumples when he squints. "That's the only reason?"

"What other reason do I need?" Gintoki asks slowly, he's really not sure if Hijikata is wanting to hear something specific.

The pause is a little too long as Hijikata surveys Gintoki, but he finally looks away and replies, "I might know a place nearby."

"Great! Yeah, anywhere you want is fine for me."

With a sigh, Hijikata nods and takes a tentative step down the sidewalk to the left. It's narrow here and since there's people, there isn't enough room for Gintoki to walk beside him, so he falls in step just behind. He's glad for the reprieve, actually, because he needs to seriously get his shit together. He doesn't normally babble like that and chasing someone down is definitely new for him, too. Scratching his forehead, he adjusts his glasses and mentally reprimands himself. All the things he should have done go scrolling through his head like the credits at the end of movies and the whole walk becomes one big Gintoki bashing fest.

When Hijikata veers off toward a building, Gintoki opens the door for him and has every intention of letting Hijikata choose the table. The guy is back to being an uptight nervous wreck, Gintoki wants him to pick a seat he'll be most comfortable in. There isn't a line at the counter, so they're quick to place their orders. Hijikata gets something hot while Gintoki reads the first cold blended thing he sees on the menu overhead. He pays and... is it endearing that Hijikata actually waited for him before heading off to find a table?

He follows when Hijikata heads off and he doesn't want to be crude and certinaly not rude in checking the man out, but he can't help himself. His eyes stray downward along a gently curved back and slim hips, down a nice ass and long slim legs. He quickly looks back up and makes the back of HIjikata's neck his focal point. It's not very warm out and Hijikata isn't overdressed, so Gintoki can only surmise the bit of sweat at the base of his neck is from nerves.

Hijikata finally picks a seat where he has a wall to his back and Gintoki easily slides into the seat across from him. But the absurd thing is that every witty, charming comment he'd been thinking on the way completely flies from his mind. He stares at Hijikata and he knows he's being creepy and ridiculous, but literally, his mind is just shot to hell. He hasn't been this mentally fried since he had to stay up almost forty-two hours for a job and that's saying something.

"Well, I don't know about you, but my day sure hasn't gone how I thought it would," Gintoki says and is so honestly relieved when Hijikata snorts. "And I've lived around here for awhile now and I've never even heard of this place."

"It's small," Hijikata replies and his eyes do that skittering thing, "and quiet. I like it here an - oh, our coffees are ready."

"I'll get them," Gintoki says hastily to stop Hijikata from getting up. "Do you need cream or sugar?"

Hijikata's cheeks pink as he shakes his head and Gintoki is quick to trot up to the counter to pick up the two cups. He doesn't want to leave Hijikata alone long at all in case he second guesses himself and decides to go. Returning to the table, he sits, but keeps Hijikata's coffee in his hand and out of the other's reach.

"Before I give you this, you have to answer something for me."

Apprehension creeps over Hijikata's face and he leans back slightly in his chair. "Okay...?"

"What color," he pauses for effect, "is your toothbrush?"

"A-are you serious?" Hijikata asks, his eyes wider and a hand is over his mouth to cover his mouth - Gintoki thought for sure he saw the hint of a smile.

"Dead serious. You can tell a lot about a man by the color of his toothbrush."

"That is the weirdest thing!"

"It is not! It's an icebreaker! Here," he slides the coffee across the table to him, "you need to loosen up. I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk to you."

"About my toothbrush?"

Gintoki shrugs. "About anything that might come up in conversation, the toothbrush was just to get things going. What color is it, by the way?"

"White."

"Just white? I've never seen a completely white toothbrush before."

Hijikata's mouth twitches. "Fine, white with two streaks of blue on the sides."

"Ah, I see, blue is a good color."

"So what does that say about me?"

"It says that you own a toothbrush and that you use it enough to know what it looks like. I'm glad, too, it wouldn't be much fun to know I just kissed a man with terrible hygiene."

Hijikata's face turns red again and he ducks his head, distracting himself with taking a sip of coffee. His eyes are on the table instead of Gintoki, but he doesn't look as clammed up as before. This bashfulness isn't something Gintoki usually goes for, but this guy is kind of cute in a way he can't yet figure out.

"If I might ask, why were you there today? That doesn't seem like your kind of place."

"It's not," Hijikata says quickly and holds his coffee cup with both hands. "It's really not."

"So, why were you there?"

"Why were _you_?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie," Hijikata bites back sarcastically.

Gintoki huffs a laugh. "I was bored. I have the day off today and I didn't know what to do, so I went out. Started walking, you know? Saw the advertisement they have up a couple streets over and really wasn't interested in it until I saw they were doing a grouping today. I took one of the tickets and went to the square just to check it out and the next thing I knew I was filling out a form and being shoved into a waiting room."

"They _were _a little pushy."

"Only the people outside, at least, that's the way it seemed to me. Now, your turn. How did you end up there?" Hijikata's still holding the cup with both hands and his fingers have started to pick at the cardboard heat guard around the outside of it. He's not so rigid in his seat, but it's really obvious that he's not comfortable yet. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, we don't even have to talk about it."

Hijikata looks up at him with a little glare, the edges of his ears brightening. "A friend signed me up. He told me it was somethin' else and then shoved me into the waitin' room himself."

"Wait, if your friend is the one that pushed you into the room, why do you think the people there were pushy?"

"Ohhh, don't ask that," Hijikata groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Too late, I just did."

He covers his face with both hands. "No. Not answering."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"No, it's embarrassin'!"

"Now you _have_ to tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me and I'll tell you something embarrassing about myself." A blue eye peeks through a couple fingers. "Please?"

"They h-had," the words are muffled behind his hands, "to push me."

"They had to..." Gintoki trails off, brows scrunching as he thinks. When it hits him, he laughs outright and that blue eye disappears again. "I'm sorry!" He's still laughing. "But they had to push you? Seriously?"

"Shut up, I froze! They called my number and I freaked out and wanted to leave, but d-didn't know how to tell them, so they p-pushed me!"

Gintoki wipes a hand hard over his mouth to get the smile to go away, but it refuses to leave entirely. He takes a sip of his drink through the straw and purposefully gives Hijikata a minute by looking away when he removes his hands from his face. He hears more than sees Hijikata chug a large portion of his coffee and while Gintoki respects people having different tastes than him, his nose might just curl a bit at the idea of drinking a coffee without cream or sugar.

"They shouldn't have done that," Gintoki says and chances looking over. "But is it terrible to say that I'm glad they did?"

Hijikata's already red face gets redder. "Yes. You're terrible."

"But not terrible enough that I wouldn't buy you another coffee if you wanted one." Hijikata's mouth twists, but it doesn't quite turn into a smile. "Would you like another?"

"Yeah, but only after you give me what you promised."

"I don't remember promising you anything."

"I could leave. I could get up right now and walk out that door."

"You _could_, but I don't think you want to."

"What do you know about what I want?"

Gintoki smirks and leans his head on his hand. "Enough to know any intelligent man would never turn down the offer of free coffee."

"Give me somethin'," Hijikata leans forward and places both arms on the table in front of him, "or I'll walk."

"Alright, alright, relax, would you?"

Hijikata sits back and sips his coffee with a smug look. "This had better be good."

"I always make it good." He winks, but only a second later he's laughing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, that was way too cheesy!"

There's a hand over Hijikata's face again and this time Gintoki knows he's laughing, however quietly. "The w-worst! I can't believe you really just did that!"

"Well, it happened and you only have yourself to blame."

"Quit stalling and get on with it."

"Truth be told, I don't get embarrassed too often. One time in school a group of friends and I wore dresses all day because it was opposite day and the school was promoting creativity by holding a contest."

Hijikata stifles a scoff. "What kind of dress?"

"I don't know, but it was red and it had straps and some lace. I felt pretty that day, not embarrassed. But there was this one time I went out to meet up with some friends. They'd given me an address and I was new around here and didn't know my way at all. I plugged the address into my phone and followed it to this really normal looking building. I thought it was an apartment complex or something way out of my price range, I really wasn't sure. I went inside and there were some people in there, but they were all older, so I was sure I was in the wrong place. I was about to abort and go back outside when this short oriental woman came out and grabbed me. She was speaking some language, Chinese, maybe, and she was talking to me nonstop like I had any idea what she was saying. She asked me something at the end and I started to tell her that I was in the wrong place, but she just pushed me into a small room instead of listening. There was another guy in there and he was half-naked and when he saw me, he grinned and started taking off his pants."

"You're joking."

Gintoki shakes his head. "I'm not! As if I could make something like this up! He started taking off his clothes and I tried to get out, but the door had locked itself behind me. So, one of my most embarrassing moments is the very hurried walk of shame after accidentally prostituting myself out to old men."

"You went through with it?" Hijikata asks incredulously and sits up straighter in his seat.

"Of course not! I banged and pounded on that door until someone came and let me out! It wasn't my lowest moment in life, but as far as embarrassment goes, it's up at the top of my list."

Hijikata's mouth flattens out into what Gintoki believes to be a sort of smile. "That sounds mortifying."

"I'm a little scarred for life."

"And your friends sent you there?"

"Actually, no. See, turns out that finding the right address works a lot better when you type it into your phone correctly. I was on the right street, but about fifty buildings too far down."

"Okay, so that sounds pretty bad."

"It's also slightly flattering."

"How so?"

"I was attractive enough to be mistaken for a prostitute, that's my silver lining of the whole mess."

Hijikata takes a long swig of his coffee, finishing it off. "I'll be taking you up on that offer for a second one now."

"Same thing?"

"It's really all I drink."

"You got it!"

Gintoki gladly gets up to oblige and he hasn't been this giddy since he went to the cheesecake factory about a year ago. He hits the counter and orders a second cup for Hijikata and gets a pastry for himself. He hasn't had his sugar fix for the day and the little tart pastry smothered in strawberry glaze looks mighty appetizing to him. Hijikata's drink is a simple one, so he just stands there and waits for it to get done. While he's waiting, he subtly steals a few glances at Hijikata and he looks a lot more comfortable than before. Gintoki doesn't want to jump to conclusions and say he looks like he's enjoying himself, but there's a part of him that's hopeful that that's the case.

"Here you are, thank you for waiting."

Gintoki thanks her and he leaves a nice little tip in the cup before gathering everything and returning to the table. He slides Hijikata's drink across to him and surveys his own pastry, trying to decide where to start.

"I'd offer you some, but I'm not good at sharing when it comes to my sweets."

Hijikata shrugs. "That's okay, I don't like sweets."

"I'm both relieved and offended by that."

"Why offended?"

"For the sweet's sake."

"How considerate of you," Hijikata says and fiddles with his cup a little. "I take it you like strawberries?"

"They're one of my favorites!"

"The red dress is making a lot more sense now."

"I've been advised by several close friends to never mention my strawberry boxers to anyone, but those are a thing that exist."

Hijikata almost chokes on his mouthful of coffee. "You should listen to your friends!"

"Why? Everyone is interested when I say strawberry boxers and no, I'm not wearing them right now, you can quit glancing down."

"I w-wasn't!"

"You totally were!"

Hijikata's cheeks are enflamed and he looks away, mumbling, "Wasn't."

Gintoki allows him a moment to himself and focuses on eating his pastry. He's rather methodical when he eats his sweets, he likes to try and save the best bite for last. This means carefully choosing his bites and regulating how much strawberry glaze he uses to make sure there's enough left at the end. He likes to joke around, goof off, have fun, but his sweets and desserts, that's serious business to him.

Once he has his portions all sorted out, he asks, "Since your friend signed you up, I assume he... you said it was a he, right?"

"Yeah."

"I know a few women who would pull something like that, but I take it he's the one that filled out your card?"

Hijikata's neck flushes, but he chuckles very quietly in his throat. "Yeah, I'm sure he meant it as a prank by selecting men, but the joke's on him since I'm gay."

The way Hijikata's face gets extra red along his cheeks and how he turns his head away tells Gintoki that he hadn't meant to say that much.

"Personally, I kind of want to buy this guy a beer." Hijikata shoots him a glare and Gintoki holds up a hand in peace. "All things considered, the experience didn't go nearly as bad for you as they could have."

"That's true."

"My ego took a bit of a blow there at the end though, I've never had someone take off so fast like you did."

Hijikata ducks his head. "O-oh... that."

"Yeah, _that_. Care to explain?"

"There's nothin' to e-explain, just with the camera a-and lights..."

"You panicked," Gintoki supplies.

"I... I dunno, I just -" he looks up at Gintoki with a red face and narrowed eyes, "it's your fault."

He has a spoon sticking out of his mouth and asks around it, "Mine?"

"Yeah, y-yours! Don't act all innocent! You – y-you c-cupped my face!"

"Ah." He has removed the spoon from his mouth and momentarily forgotten his pastry. "Would it help you to know that none of that was planned?"

"You mean you d-don't usually..." Hijikata trails off, but there's a clear question in it.

"No." He stares at Hijikata unblinkingly. "You liked it."

"Why... do you s-say that?"

"Because right now you really look like you want me to kiss you again."

Hijikata's face can't get any redder, Gintoki's sure, and his blue eyes are crystalline they're so bright. This is the type of guy that people will see on the steet and stop for, he's that kind of attractive. But it's more than just looks here, Hijikata has a certain vulnerability to him, something that isn't quite shyness and isn't quite fragile. His face is so open now, he _looks_ like he wants to be kissed, like he's begging for it. Even when his eyes skitter away it feels like his body is still pulling at Gintoki's, especially when Hijikata wriggles subtly in his seat.

"W-we should finish u-up here."

There is no mistaking what Hijikata means.

However, Gintoki forces himself not to rush, he doesn't want to freak out or overwhelm Hijikata at all. He eats more of his pastry and drinks some of his coffee, politely giving Hijikata some time to collect himself. His glasses slide down a bit on his nose and he has to push them back up, he's aware that Hijikata's watching him when he does it.

"How long have you lived around here?"

"Right around two years," Hijikata responds and relaxes back into his chair. "You?"

"Less than that, closer to one. I'm going to guess and say that you're a long way from where you grew up."

Hijikata's head tilts and goddamn that's cute. "Where do you think I'm from?"

"A really small town or at least someplace more sheltered than a big city. Every once in awhile your words like nothing or something become nothin' and somethin' and I dig it."

"Small town," Hijikata says as he runs a hand through his hair, messing up his bangs, "about six hours south of here."

"I knew it, you've totally got that vibe to you. What kind of vibe do you think I have?"

"Abercrombie and Fitch model."

Gintoki covers his mouth so he doesn't spew his last bite of pastry all over the table with the laugh that comes out of him. "Not even! As if I would ever douse myself in that much cologne!"

"You're not wearing anything?"

"Nope. Why? Do I smell good?"

Hijikata bites his lip briefly. "You don't smell _bad_."

"Always good to know." He drinks the last of his coffee and he wishes he remembered what the hell he ordered because it's really good. "You ready?"

Hijikata nods and they stand together, each collecting their own trash. They throw it out on their way and Gintoki sets his plate and spoon in the tub on top of the waste receptical. He follows Hijikata outside and it's just getting into late afternoon, so it's only around five. He has nowhere he needs to be and nowhere he can think he'd rather be, but the sidewalk is still too narrow here to walk at Hijikata's side. Once the sidewalk gets a little wider farther down, he squeezes himself up next to Hijikata and hopes he doesn't mind that their arms are touching.

"It's a... little bit of a walk to my p-place."

Gintoki jumps him.

He pushes Hijikata onto a stoop where they're mostly covered and kisses him once he has Hijikata's back to a wall. Hijikata doesn't push him away, but the sudden movement made him tense up, so Gintoki makes the kiss short and sweet.

"A little bit of a walk is fine with me."

Hijikata's eyes are half-mast and his hands are resting lightly on Gintoki's shoulders. "Uh-huh... I have a question first."

"And that is?"

"What's your name again?"

Gintoki's eyes bulge and his mouth hangs open.

"You don't remember my _name_?" It isn't until Hijikata fights back a chuckle that Gintoki realizes it's a joke and he squeezes where his hands are on Hijikata's hips. "Not funny, bastard!"

The chuckle breaks out of Hijikata and turns into a laugh. "The look on your face though!"

Gintoki's mouth twists until he can't hold it in any longer and he laughs with him. It's quiet laughter between them, but it's cut short by them kissing again. Gintoki isn't sure who initiated it this time and he doesn't care because Hijikata's body is relaxed and firm against his. This guy who's still very much a stranger has all of Gintoki's interest and every bit of his attention.

Hijikata turns his head to the side and digs his fingers into Gintoki's shoulders. "I don't u-usually do things like this in public."

"No?" Gintoki rumbles, his lips seeking out Hijikata's neck.

"Ngg - don't want p-people to see..."

Gintoki's stomach turns over and he leans back after one last kiss placed just above the hem of Hijikata's shirt. Two blue eyes watch him through thick lashes, but it's not the look of someone that isn't a hundred percent sure of what they want. There had been a neediness to Hijikata's voice and there's an intensity to his look that isn't at all shadowed by any uncertainty.

He wants this.

Gintoki does, too.

"You going to lead the way?"

Hijikata gives him a little shove and straightens out his shirt. "If you can c-control your grabby hands, then yeah."

"Consider them controlled," Gintoki replies, waggling his fingers.

They start walking and on the way, Gintoki really wants to give in and do some more touching. He doesn't only because he knows he's walking on thin ice and he wants to prove that he's able to keep his word. He keeps his hands at his side to make sure they behave and he has to rub his palms on his pants some more becaues they're sweaty again. They don't talk much on the walk and Hijikata's face remains a particular shade of red, Gintoki also can't help but notice that they're walking pretty fast. He doesn't mind+, but it's Hijikata that's setting the pace, so he takes this as a good sign.

There's a lot on his mind as they go and he can't stop himself from bouncing around to different things. He looks over at Hijikata often and each time, he likes what he sees. A few times, Hijikata glances at him too and then he quickly looks away. He chews his lip a lot, Gintoki notices, and he has to wonder if maybe that's why they're as chapped as they are. A light sheen of sweat has returned to the back of Hijikata's neck and Gintoki's starting to think that that's Hijikata's equivalent to sweaty palms. Then again, he might have sweaty palms too, he kind of wants to reach over and find out... but he doesn't.

Hijikata veers off to a small building with only four floors and only now does it occur to Gintoki that the sun is still up. Typically, at least for him, trysts happen in the dead of night, not... what is it? Three? Four? He has no idea what time it is and he finds that he doesn't care as he follows Hijikata down the path. The building has a lot of trees, shrubs, and flowers around it and perhaps that's why it only hit him now that the sun is still shining - all the flowers are in full bloom.

"I'm on the third floor," Hijikata says and opens the door inside. "There's an elevator, but it's out right now."

"That's fine," he motions to the stairs, "after you."

Hijikata heads up, but stops on the landing for the first floor and Gintoki stops with him. For a second he thinks Hijikata might have changed his mind, but when he turns around, he doesn't look unsure of himself. He slips a finger into one of Gintoki's beltloops and pulls him closer, his eyes never leaving him. Gintoki takes that as permission to touch and he doesn't waste time in getting a hand on the back of Hijikata's neck. It doesn't take much at all to guide Hijikata in for a kiss and what happened on the street pales in comparison to what happens now.

The stairwell isn't all that strange of a place for this to happen, technically making out can happen anywhere, but like this? Hijikata hands fumble in Gintoki's hair and go down and around his shoulders, trying to force him closer. Gintoki lewdly run his tongue through Hijikata's mouth and there is no finesse to any of this, it's all primal and base instincts. He gets a leg between Hijikata's and groans into his mouth because he can feel how hard he is against his thigh. Like in the studio, his glasses get pushed up into his hair and he can't say he gives a shit, they could be pushed right off his head and he wouldn't care.

He's just about ready to push Hijikata into the nearest wall when a door from the floor above creaks open. The doors are metal and heavy, but Hijikata doesn't startle. Instead, he takes Gintoki's hand and pulls him up the stairs where they pass the young girl that just walked into the stairwell. Gintoki can't spare a glance for her, his eyes are on the hand holding onto his fingers, not all of his fingers, just three of them. Hijikata could be holding onto his wrist or something, but no, it's his fingers - three of them.

Hijikata stops at floor three and goes through the door where he turns right and leads the way to a door at the end. He reaches into his pocket to probably pull out some keys, but Gintoki grabs his hips and turns him around. He presses Hijikata into the door and takes everything he can get from the taste and feel of him heedless of if anyone should see them. Hijikata's lips are so eager and warm, his hands somewhat fumbly, but there's something so alluring and sexy and those... are things Gintoki really likes just like being together at the coffee shop.

Oh, no.

The bells of doom sound in his head and lead weights crash into his breastbone.

Gintoki moans, it's the sound of a wounded man, and puts both hands on Hijikata's shoulders.

"Wait - nng... stop - _fuck_ - stop."

Hijikata's lips are swollen and parted as he pants, his hair deliciously mussed - fuck, he's so attractive.

"S-stop?" Hijikata repeats, the epitome of confused. "Why the fuck?"

Gintoki puts a hand on the center of Hijikata's chest and takes a step back - it's a pathetically small step.

"Listen," he keeps his eyes on his hand and doesn't know where the hell he's getting this resolve from, "listen, I have no idea what I'm doing and god knows I've never done what I'm about to do -"

"You're leaving," Hijikata says and Gintoki's insides lurch when Hijikata visibly seems to recoil.

"I'm going to leave, yes. But undersand it's not because I want to - fuck, no, I don't want to."

"So... don't."

Gintoki closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Don't say that jesus, shut your goddman mouth you know how fucking sexy you are."

"B-bullshit! If that were true, then why're you leavin'?"

"Because this is what people do when they really like someone!" Gintoki yells, exasperated. Thank god someone, a woman, down the hall leaves their room because Gintoki immediately calls out to her, "Excuse me, do you have a pen?"

She digs through her bag and pulls one out. "Sure, you can have it, I have a bunch."

He goes down and gets it and thanks her profusely, she literally just saved his ass.

Returning to Hijikata, he holds out the pen and offers the inside of his arm. "Here. Write down your cell number."

Hijikata takes the pen and it's obvious he's flustered, but he scrawls out his number on Gintoki's arm. That's about as much as Gintoki can take, his restraint his breaking and though he tells himself to leave right away, he ends up just standing there and giving Hijikata a thorough look up and down. Punching the doorframe hard enough to break skin on his knuckles, he cusses something about his frustration, then bolts. If he looks at Hijikata one more time, he'll be going back and his resolve will fucking shatter. He probably looks like a madman as he leaves the building and the moment he's out, he's whipping his phone from his pocket. He dials the number on his arm and tosses up a silent prayer that Hijikata hadn't jotted down some fake number or something. It rings twice before Hijikata answers and thank fuck he picks up.

"_Hello?_"

"From the movies I know that when you like someone you're supposed to wait three days before calling, but the idea of waiting three whole days is just... just fuck waiting, okay? What're you doing tomorrow night?"

He hears a clatter through the phone. "_What the fuck is wrong with you?_"

"I don't know!" He really doesn't. "All I know is I like you and I don't know how to handle that!"

"..._I thought you weren't gonna call_."

Gintoki barks out an incredulous laugh. "Believe me, no matter how this night went, I was going to call."

"_Are you always this psychotic?_"

"Not that I know of, but I told you I've never done that before. Now, tell me you're free tomorrow so I can make reservations somewhere nice. Nice, but casual, I'm not going to pull out the fancy stuff just yet."

"_Mm... I dunno... you left me in a really bad way. What if I don't wanna see you again?_"

"I'll make it up to you."

"_And how will you do that?_"

"I can't tell you my game plan! If it comes to that, which I really hope it doesn't, my strategy needs to be a surprise or it won't be as effective."

"_Humor me_."

"Will you say yes if I do?"

"_That all depends on your answer_."

Gintoki can't wipe the smile off his face. "I _really _pissed you off, didn't I? You want me in your pants that bad?"

"_N-no!_"

The crossing light turns green just as Gintoki reaches the street and he jogs across. He feels like he got hit with a shot of adrenaline and there's a weird little bounce in his step as he goes. He wants to tell Hijikata that with any person that can even interest him enough to sleep with, he never sees them again. He has a fling, then he doesn't look back, but he knows if he says that, it might freak Hijikata out. There's such a difference between liking someone enough to sleep with them and _liking_ someone enough to want to make sleeping with them mean something more.

He's freaking himself out even thinking about that prospect.

"Listen, can you be ready at eight? I know the perfect place and that's the time to go, it's not very crowded at that hour and there's this one table I'm going to get where we'll be in our own little bubble, but we'll still get an excellent view of the coastline."

"_I'll... t-think about it..._"

"Can't say that, you have to give me a yes or a no."

"_I... why're you out of breath?_"

"You must be joking! I'm practically running back to my apartment, asshole!"

"_You are?_"

Gintoki wants to punch something again, but he doesn't want to take the time to stop. "Yes! Good god, just because I'm not there right now doesn't mean I don't want you still! You wanted an embarrassing moment earlier, how about right now? Grown ass man so hard he's practically waddling back to his apartment while on the phone with the guy he's into after leaving said guy behind because he wants to date this guy before jumping into bed with him!" A muffled, strangled sound from the other side of the line makes Gintoki stop in his tracks. "Oh my god. You're laughing."

"_Am n-not!_"

"You are." He starts walking again, slowly picking up his pace, and he can barely hear what's going on through the phone, he assumes Hijikata's holding his cell away from his face or something. "You're such a bastard."

"_I heard that!_" He's not laughing anymore, but there's mirth in his voice.

"You were meant to! It's rude to laugh at a man in pain!"

"_I'm not gonna apologize._"

"I don't want you to apologize, what I want is for you to say yes."

Gintoki hears a slighty muffled thump, then, "_Okay._"

"Okay is not a yes."

"_It's as close as you're gonna get._"

"Is it really so hard to say one three letter word?"

"_No, you're just not tryin' hard enough. I'll be in front of my building at eight, d-don't, ah, don't be late, okay?_"

Before Gintoki can assure that he definitely won't be, the line goes dead and he can attest that he has never had butterflies in his gut a single day in his life because whatever is going on in his stomach right now sure as hell isn't indigestion.

-o-O-o-

"You're early."

Gintoki turns around and _boom _lead weight right to his goddamn chest. "I was told that to be early is to be on time."

"Then what's being on time?"

"To be on time is to be late and to be late is to be sorry."

"I've never heard that one before."

"It's old." He appraises Hijikata up and down. "You look good."

Hijikata shuffles in place, but there's a pleased upward turn of his lips and an attractive flush to his cheeks. "Thanks... it's okay for wherever you're taking me?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

Gintoki doesn't use the word perfect often, he really doesn't, but when a man can dress so simply and look so good, the usage of the word perfect is in order. Hijikata's in a nice pair of jeans and a plain black button up with short sleeves. He's wearing a watch that he hadn't had yesterday and there's a black cord with a hooked metal clasp around his neck, also something he hadn't worn before. It's terrible, but all Gintoki wants to do is push Hijikata back inside the building and pick up right where they left off the night before.

"O-oi? Are you listenin'?"

Gintoki snaps to attention. "Huh?"

"I asked what magazine you got that outfit from."

"Ha! More fashion jokes! Excellent, those never get old!" He starts walking and beckons Hijikata with a hand to come with him. "If you must know this one is from the December issue of Vogue."

Hijikata snorts. "I didn't know Vogue sold glasses."

"They sell everything, you'd be amazed." Gintoki lightly bumps his shoulder into Hijikata's. "On the real though, I've had these pants for too long and I found this shirt at a thrift store at least three years ago."

"Okay, and the glasses?"

"I have four pairs. Why so many? Because I lose one pair, get a new pair, then find my old pair, it's a vicious cycle."

"You don't use contacts?"

"I've tried them and I'll wear them sometimes, but I'm not very good at poking myself in the eye with my finger. I'm not super blind or anything, I don't even wear them in my apartment most of the time, but I like to have them when I'm out because these cracks in the sidewalks... let's just say I've had my fair share of stubbed toes."

"Oh, well, they look good."

"Just the glasses?"

Hijikata glances over at him with a smirk. "Not telling."

"Rude. Do you have a bus pass?"

"Of course, that's the only way I get around."

"Same here for the most part. It's only a short ride on the blue line, it'll take maybe fifteen minutes."

"I'd ask where we're going, but I know you're not going to answer."

"Damn right I'm not."

They step up to the bus stop and don't have to wait long at all for the right bus to come to a stop in front of them. Like in the coffee shop, Gintoki lets Hijikata pick which seat he wants, then sits next to him. It's fairly crowded, but since it's a week day, there's less people than there are on the weekends. However, the music paired with the other people talking makes it hard for them to have a conversation of their own. Quietly sitting together while rocking slightly with the starts and stops of the bus actually isn't that bad, it's really rather comfortable.

Hijikata glances at him and Gintoki stares back, snorting when Hijikata quickly looks away. The pent up attraction between them is a little stiffling and not at all what Gintoki is used to dealing with. He doesn't know how best to control himself and keep himself in line, so what he opts to do is just be as much a gentleman as he possibly can manage. Depraved and perverted things keep cycling through his head like what they would have done if they'd continued last night and what they could do tonight if things go well. He doesn't fantasize about people like this, he never has before, anyway, so he doesn't understand how he can be so ruled by a man he met only yesterday.

"This is us."

Gintoki stands once the bus stops and something in him swoons a bit when he feels Hijikata lightly grab onto his shirt as he makes a path for them through the other passengers. It's short lived because Hijikata lets go once they're off, but even something so small has an innocently cute quality to it.

"I probably should have said this earlier, but I hope you're hungry."

Hijikata's beside him now and he nods. "Skipped lunch today to make sure I was."

"That's... not usually a good thing. You should have had a little something."

"When I say skipped, I mean I forgot, it was a busy day."

"I hear that, I forget to eat sometimes, too. That's why I started carrying little snack pack puddings around with me when I work."

Hijikata deadpans. "Snack packs?"

"They're good! I found a bunch on sale last week, so now I have a whole cabinet stocked with them in my apartment."

"You should have been more clear when you said you liked sweets, it's more like you're obsessed with them."

"I don't know if I consider pudding a sweet, to me it's more... please stop looking at me like that."

"I wasn't lookin' at you in any kind of way." Gintoki doesn't buy it for a second as he slows them in front of the right building. "This is it?"

"Yeah, you ever been?"

"No, I don't usually travel this far down."

Gintoki grins. "You're in for a treat then! I don't know what you like, but this place has a little bit of everything and for me it has excellent sweets."

They walk in through the double doors and the gust of air conditioning that greets them is very welcome. Gintoki walks up to the counter and gives his name to claim his reservation. He happened by this place with some friends completely by chance one day and he has only come back a couple of times, but it's a favorite for him. Good food, fair prices, delicious sweets, for him it's the best place he could think of for a first date.

"Here you are, enjoy your meal," the receptionist says as she slides a keycard across the counter.

Gintoki thanks her and pulls Hijikata over to the elevator to the right of the counter. He presses the up button and he's glad that when the doors open, it's empty. He puts a hand on the small of Hijikata's back and guides him in first, then inserts the keycard into the slot next to the buttons before clicking floor three. There aren't many places that have a system like this, but it's nice because it allows privacy.

"You're showing off, aren't you?"

"Maybe... a little. Are you impressed yet?"

Hijikata bites his lip in thought. "Ask me again after I've tried the food."

"I'll be sure to do just that," Gintoki replies and he really can't get enough of this playfulness.

The doors open and Gintoki pulls out the keycard and shows Hijikata how it works. The number written on their card is three hundred and twenty-two, which means they're floor three at table twenty-two. It's a different system that not many restaurants use, but this particular restaurant was built to somewhat mirror a hotel of sorts. Gintoki leads the way to their table and he's so glad he was able to get the one he'd wanted. He'd set the reservations up online and there's a layout of the whole restaurant that shows all the available seats. Ones that are taken show up black, but ones that are open are green and Gintoki had been so relieved to find his favorite table green.

"Sit here," Gintoki says, pulling out the seat he wants Hijikata in.

"That's a really nice view."

"Isn't it?" He pushes the chair in a bit once Hijikata sits, then goes to sit down next to him. The table is right next to a large window so they're facing the coast and he has Hijikata next to the window, which puts Gintoki next to him on the end. "I come to this area a lot just to chill by the bay."

Hijikata picks up his napkin and puts it in his lap. "What do you do?"

"When I come down this way or as a job?"

"I meant for a job, but answer both."

"Right now I'm fullfilling a contract for a paid internship at a huge software company. It's a year long internship and I only graduated college in May this year, so I haven't been there long, but the pay is good and I really enjoy it. At the end of my internship I can either apply for a job there and work in that industry or I can try my hand somewhere else and see where my degree takes me. I have about eight months to decide, so I'm not in any rush."

"That's good you like it so much though."

"It is, I've gotten really lucky. The hours can be kind of annoying sometimes since it's not your conventional nine to five Monday through Friday, but I don't know, weird hours work for me."

"Good evening!" The waiter greets with a smile as he hands them each a menu. "Can I start you two off with anything to drink?"

"I would love a large draft beer," Gintoki says.

"Certainly," he turns to Hijikata, "and for you?"

"Ah... same. I'll have the same."

"Great, I'll go get those, take your time with the menu."

Hijikata opens his menu and his eyes widen. "That's a lot to choose from."

"I promised selection, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but this is... almost too much. What's good here?"

Gintoki takes this opportunity to scoot his chair closer. "This ribeye steak is fantastic and though I've never had any, I've been told the salads are some of the best."

"Sugar freak doesn't eat salads?"

"Really? Of all the pet names you could have chosen you go with sugar freak?"

Hijikata's cheeks get bright red. "No! T-that's not - shut up!"

"Okay, okay," he's having a hard time trying not to laugh, "but no, I don't eat salads. Or green things in general unless it's like green icing or something. Now, if you like burgers, those are good here, but what's really good is the seafood. They get it right off the boats when they come in early in the morning, so it's fresh and they make all their own sauces here. What do you like?"

"I like a lot of things, that's why this menu is too much. I could eat burgers any time of the day, seafood is good, and so is steak, how am I supposed to choose?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

Hijikata looks genuinely distressed. "I don't know! It all looks good!"

"Alright, two beers for the young gentlemen." The two glasses are placed on little cardboard coasters. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Give us a few," Gintok replies with a little smile, "we can't seem to decide."

"Very good, I'll be back."

While Hijikata is pouring over the menu, Gintoki slides an arm around the back of Hijikata's chair and leans in closer. Why use two menus when they can just share one?

"Smooth," Hijikata mutters, but he doesn't tense or move away.

"I'm suave, too, and sexy. Those are just a few of the s-words I go by."

The tips of Hijikata's ears are pink. "That so? I'll keep that in mind."

"If more than one thing sounds good, we could each get something and split them if you want."

"Yeah, let's do that because I can't choose between seafood and a burger."

"For burgers I recommend the classic chill," he points to a picture of it on the menu, "it's huge and they put all the toppings on the side. It also has this really great sauce on it, I don't know what it's called, but it's brown and zesty."

"Okay, how about for seafood?"

"I'm going to leave that one up to you, I'll be satisfied with whatever since it's all good here."

Hijikata nods and stares intensly at the menu while he gnaws on his lip. Gintoki keeps his arm around him, though, not on him, and just enjoys the nearness of him. This dating thing is a huge change of pace for him and he has tried it before, but it has never been like this. Hijikata is actually fun to be around, he's smart, attractive - obviously - and has an awkward charm about him that Gintoki somehow finds really alluring. Gintoki sips his beer and idly wonders why dating has never really appealed to him before now.

"Let's do the seafood platter," Hijikata says, leaning his shoulder down a little so Gintoki can get a better view of the menu. "Lobster, crab, and shrimp?"

"Fine by me."

Hijikata nods and closes the menu before reaching for his beer. "So, where were we? You answered about your job, now it's what you do when you come down here."

"I have friends this way. Usually I just meet up with them at a bar and hang out for awhile. Or maybe go to one of their places and play video games. Sometimes we'll catch a movie, but my favorite is when we start up a fire and relax with a case of beer."

"Hm... I have to ask, the sunset," Hijikata points out the window where the sun is heading down to the horizon, "is that all part of the wow factor?"

"That really depends, does it wow you?"

Hijikata turns his head, which puts their faces really close together and whatever he'd been about to say comes out only as a soft noise and nothing more. Gintoki can see the blood rushing into Hijikata's cheeks and it still really hasn't dawned on Gintoki what he did here. He turned this incredibly sensuous man down last night so that he could date him before getting into his pants. They're sitting here in this restaurant to try for something more than just sex and he actually got Hijikata to agree to give him a chance.

He doesn't know how the actual fuck he managed that.

"Do blue eyes run in your family?"

A change of topic is needed before he does something stupid and acts on the churning of his gut.

"They're recessive on my mom's side. Do red eyes run in yours?"

"I really wouldn't know," with the arm he has around Hijikata's shoulders, he lightly touches Hijikata's bicep with the tips of his fingers and slowly slides them up until they reach the hem of his short sleeve, "I never knew my biological parents."

"Are you two ready to order?" They both startle a little in place, but Gintoki quickly collects himself and orders the burger for them, then Hijikata orders the seafood platter. "I'll go put this in right now for you, let me know if you need anything else!"

"I forgot to ask," Gintoki says, "what do you do?"

Hijikata sets his beer down after taking a swig. "Right now I'm sort of in between things. I work parttime at a business uptown while I'm finishing my last semester at the community college."

"I have a friend that goes there, that's a really good school."

"I like it for its convenience, but I have no idea what I want to be when I'm out."

"The good thing is that there's plenty of time to figure that stuff out." Gintoki's fingers are still touching Hijikata's bicep and keep moving slowly up and down. "And it's not like your first job is the one you're going to have to deal with the rest of your life."

"Still gets stressful sometimes."

"That's when you let yourself get whisked away by a handsome man and get treated to free food and good beer."

Hijikata gently elbows him in the side. "I almost didn't pick up last night when you called."

"If you didn't the first time, that would have been okay. I kid you not, I had every intention of ringing you until you answered."

"Persistence is key, some say."

"I stand by that sentiment."

They fall into easy conversation and talking to Hijikata really is _easy_. Gintoki doesn't typically tell people he's an orphan and yet the admission had just fallen right out of his mouth earlier. Trust issues are things Gintoki has struggled with his whole life just because of the way he grew up, but with Hijikata he's comfortable enough to relax and just talk. It helps that Hijikata seems to be doing the same, which makes it more natural for Gintoki to let his barriers down and simply _be _as they chat and drink their beers.

_However, _things would probably go a bit smoother if there weren't so much of that sexual tension between them. It's fucking static and so present that it's a distraction to most everything else that's going on. It hadn't started out so bad, but as dinner progresses, it only gets worse and thicker and heavier, more present, and the main course hasn't even arrived yet.

Gintoki is aware of every move Hijikata makes, every breath he takes, he has never been so in tune with anyone before. He knows Hijikata is conscious of it as well and there are so many times that Gintoki is _so _tempted to just lean over and kiss him. But like the trek to Hijikata's apartment, it has become something like a game where both tempt and neither give in. The _want_ to give in is blisteringly and pathetically obvious and Gintoki has found out that he's actually a very weak man. More than once he gives in and leans over, but Hijikata turns his head in time so Gintoki ends up successfully thwarted with his nose against a warm cheek.

As shy and reserved as Hijikata is, he's a giant fucking tease and it's driving Gintoki crazy. At times Hijikata's fingers will brush over Gintoki's thigh, it's such a casual touch and there has yet to be a single time where it hasn't stopped Gintoki mid-sentence. That they're sitting so close together probably isn't the best idea, but at this point, it's not like Gintoki can get himself to scoot his chair away even if he tried. Also, Gintoki has decided that Hijikata's shirt is some kind of well thoughtout deathtrap because it makes Hijikata's eyes stand out so much. They're not just blue now, they're _startlingly _blue when offset by black and that makes them really goddamn hard to look away from.

The waiter rolls up a small table. "Here we have a burger for you," he sets the plate on the table in front of Gintoki, "and the platter for you. Can I get you anything else? Another beer?"

"Yes for me," Gintoki replies and Hijikata nods, pushing his glass forward a little.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Mayo," Hijikata says softly.

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

Hijikata clears his throat and his shoe bumps gently into Gintoki's beneath the table. "Mayonnaise."

"Oh! Yes, of course! I'll be right back!"

He leaves and Gintoki is most reluctant to remove his arm from behind Hijikata, but he has to, eating is a two handed ordeal. Picking up his knife, he cuts the burger in half and then starts decorating his side with onions and the other toppings he wants on it.

"See that brown-ish sauce? It's going to blow your mind, it's the bomb!"

"This platter is bigger than I thought it'd be."

"You won't be saying that once you start eating, then you'll be thinking it's not big enough."

The waiter returns and sets the beers on the table before he pulls a bottle of mayonnaise out of his belt. "Here you are, is that all?"

"I'm set," Gintoki says and looks to Hijikata who nods.

"Great, please enjoy."

Hijikata already has the mayonnaise bottle in his hands and he squirts a huge mound in a spot he'd cleared off by moving the shrimp aside. Gintoki doesn't say anything, he just watches, intrigued, and mindlessly munches on a fry that came with the burger. Hijikata picks up a piece of lobster and while what happens next should have been foreseen, Gintoki's still somewhat surprised when Hijikata absolutely douses the morsel in mayonnaise before popping it into his mouth.

"Oh, god, you weren't kidding," Hijikata says, "this is amazing."

Gintoki nibbles another fry. "Can you even taste it?"

"Huh?"

"Through that layer of mayonnaise, can you even taste it?"

Hijikata's nose heats up. "M-mayo is my favorite, okay?"

"I'm teasing," Gintoki reassures and briefly leans his shoulder into Hijikata's, "you eat what you want. But, just so you know, you've lost all credability to make fun of my sweets addiction."

"Well, at least you can admit that it's an addiction."

"And your thing with mayo is what exactly?"

"A healthy part of any real man's diet."

"Huh... you never mentioned you're delusional."

Hijikata smacks his thigh. "No delusion can manifest the perfection of mayonnaise."

"Wow, you really have a problem, don't you?" Hijikata picks up his knife and glares over - Gintoki dips a fry into his ketchup, face blank. "Like I was saying, to each their own. Try the shrimp next, those are my favorite."

Hijikata nods and picks a piece of shrimp up by the tail before dragging it through and getting a nice glob of mayonnaise on it. Gintoki doesn't say a word, he just picks up his half of the burger and takes a big bite. It might be weird, but he's kind of enjoying watching Hijikata eat a little bit more than even eating his own food. It's just that his reactions are so easy to read on his face and Gintoki likes it that he's enjoying himself and the grub.

"Oh my god," Hijikata groans, a hand over his mouth. "I will trade you the rest of the shrimp for the rest of this crab."

Gintoki's back to idly nibbling fries. "How about you just eat whatever you want and I'll pick at what's left?"

"That doesn't sound fair."

"I really don't mind, I want you to have whatever you want." Hijikata gets red in the face and takes a gulp of beer. "I like it when you blush."

As predicted, Hijikata flushes even more. "Don't say that."

"I bet I could get your whole face to turn red with a single question."

"That's presumptuous," Hijikata grumbles, but he glances at Gintoki with a rumpled brow. "What question?"

Gintoki leans in a little closer and whispers, "Do you want me to top or bottom for you?"

Hijikata's whole body convulses so hard that his knee kicks the bottom of the table and makes all the plates, glasses, and silverware rattle. His face hits a whole new level of red and Gintoki slides his arm around Hijikata's shoulders to squeeze gently while trying to keep himself under control. He hadn't expected that kind of honest reaction and it's making him feel all mixed up inside. Hijikata has both hands over his face and he allows Gintoki to pull him against his chest.

"You asshole," Hijikata intones in a hushed voice. "Y-you're such a - you c-can't just a-ask somethin' like that!"

"I told you I could make your whole -"

"Shut up!"

Gintoki grabs Hijikata's wrist and tries pulling a hand away from his face. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"No!"

"No? Then tell me, do you top or bottom?"

One of Hijikata's hands comes up and slaps over Gintoki's mouth. "E-enough! Shut up! Don't s-speak!"

Gintoki smirks behind Hijikata's hand and keeps his hold on Hijikata's wrist, but doesn't try to move or speak. It takes a bit for Hijikata to get a grip on himself and for the flush to slowly ebb away from his face. The longer Gintoki watches, the more sure he is that that was closer to a full body flush than just a neck and face one.

"I have another s-word for you," Hijikata says and Gintoki hums behind his hand in question. "Sadist. You're a fuckin' _sadist._"

Gintoki's eyes light up, this is too much fun, and instead of owning up to it, he merely shrugs. Hijikata narrows his eyes at him, then removes his hand to grab his beer and take a couple deep swallows.

"Your fries are getting cold," Gintoki says and picks one up to make an offering.

Hijikata bumps his hand away. "I might be kind of a lightweight, but I'm not drunk enough for that after just a beer and a half."

"Too bad."

He eats the fry himself and it's ridiculous how bad he wants to kiss this guy right now. The table provides a lot of cover, but he knows he shouldn't do anything yet. It's all sorts of thrilling to try doing little things to get Hijikata to want to kiss him too and Gintoki has the patience to make it last. Hijikata nudges him and they switch plates while the sun goes down beyond the horizon outside the window. The bay burns red and orange on the water and they both watch it as they switch between a comfortable quiet and playful conversation. Gintoki helps himself to what's left of the seafood and is grateful that there's so much shrimp left, those really are his favorite of the three Hijikata chose.

It amuses him when Hijikata dumps a bunch of mayonnaise on his half of the sandwich and glances covertly over at him. In answer to the look, Gintoki reaches over and dips one of the fries into some of the mayo before consuming it. It's not terrible, mayonnaise on some things, like fries, isn't bad, and he lets Hijikata know it. For how many sweets Gintoki consumes, it's not like he can properly judge anyone on their eating habits and Hijikata's obsession with mayonnaise, well, it's kind of cute.

And the half-smile Hijikata can't quite cover up quick enough makes it all worth it, Gintoki can suffer through however many bottles of mayonnaise just for a look like that one.

He's not a sap, though, he swears.

Definitely not.

It's not like he's enjoying the way the setting sun casts a nice glow to Hijikata's skin as they finish dinner or anything.

Nope, not at all.

"You can quit starin'."

Gintoki blinks. "I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"You've been doin' it like all night."

"And yet dinner is almost over and this is the first time you've mentioned it."

"I t-thought there was somethin' on my face at first."

Gintoki can't pass up this opportunity and reaches over to snag Hijikata's chin. "Oh, but there is."

His other arm slides back behind Hijikata like before he takes his time running his thumb over Hijikata's bottom lip. They're close again, closer than before, and Hijikata rests a hand on Gintoki's thigh instead of just brushing it there. Hijikata swallows and his cheeks are pink again, but he doesn't pull away and in fact looks rather like he's liking this nearness.

"There's nothin' there," Hijikata says lowly.

"You'll never know that."

Hijikata's eyes flick away. "The waiter is coming."

Gintoki lets go, but doesn't move away too much and Hijikata's hand, he notices, doesn't leave his thigh.

"All finished here?" They nod and he collects their mostly empty plates. "Dessert for either of you?"

"Yes," Gintoki replies and looks to Hijikata, "do you want a menu?"

Hijikata shakes his head. "I'll have a cappuccino and a small pastry."

"And for you?"

"Molten strawberry decadence, please."

"My personal favorite, I'll have those out to you soon."

"Molten strawberry decadence," Hijikata repeats dryly once the waiter leaves.

"What? I didn't name it!"

"It sounds disgusting."

"I assure you, no dessert with the word molten in it will ever be disgusting and to me, nothing with strawberries in it could possibly be disgusting."

"Maybe that's the reason for your red eyes, you've just eaten so many strawberries that they turned red."

"There's probably a lot of credability to that."

Hijikata turns Gintoki's arm over. "You washed it off."

"Don't need it there anymore when I have it saved in my phone."

"About that, why didn't you just have me plug it into your phone? Would have been a lot easier than getting a pen from a random girl and having me write it down on you."

"Funny thing, I actually thought about that last night. It was a long night, I had plenty of time to think, and all I can tell you is that that option hadn't occurred to me at all. In retrospect it's like aw, yeah, why didn't I just pull out my phone? But at the time, asking that girl for a pen was the only thing that came to me."

Hijikata seems pleased by the answer. "I honestly didn't know what to think about the whole thing."

"I should apologize for that, I'm really not like that most of the time."

"Don't worry about it, water under the bridge."

Gintoki smiles and the waiter comes back with a dark brown tray balanced on a palm. "One cappuccino with a pastry and one decadence."

"Thank you," Gintoki hoards his plate a little closer to him, "and when you get a chance, check goes to me, please."

"Absolutely, enjoy your desserts."

Hijikata calmly sips his drink and Gintoki teases, "Not going to fight me for the bill?"

"Are you kidding? You literally got me revved up and then left me stranded last night, you owe me a good dinner."

Gintoki laughs and lowers his head because he still feels terrible about that. "I've apologized."

"Like I said, water under the bridge."

He still has a smile on his face when he takes his first bite of his dessert and then he's groaning quietly. It doesn't matter how many times he has this thing, it never ceases to amaze him how good it is. It's a hot piece of chocolate cake with melted chocolate in the center and a strawberry sauce smothered over the top with a bit of powdered sugar - it doesn't get much better than this.

"So, is there any dark, dirty secrets I should be aware of?"

Hijikata thinks for a moment as he swirls his spoon around in his drink. "Um... I smoke sometimes?"

"That's good to know, but I don't mind."

"That's pretty much it for me then, you?"

Gintoki savors his current bite before admitting, "I recently gave up on a one-sided crush."

"Oh. How long did it last?"

"It started about the time I moved here. You might know her, Ketsuno Ana?"

"The _weather girl_?"

"Yup, that's the one. I thought she was cute the first time I saw her, but since she still doesn't know I exist I figured it was time to move on."

Hijikata snorts and shakes his head. "You actually had me going for a second there."

"I joke, but on the real, there's skeletons in my closet just like anyone else, but nothing sordid like I'm seeing someone else and I promise I'm not married or anything like that."

"Ah, so no kids I should be concerned about?"

"Not that I know of, you?"

"Nope, just an over-protective older brother."

Gintoki selects his next bite and replies, "No problem. If you're trying to scare me off, you're going to have to try harder than that."

The look that passes over Hijikata's face is one that Gintoki wants to take a picture of and keep forever. Hijikata isn't even looking at him, but his cheeks are warm, his eyes soft instead of steely, and there's a not-quite-smile turning his lips up. It's the moment that Gintoki finally breaks down and leans over to lightly peck Hijikata's cheek and it kind of catches them both off guard.

Gintoki doesn't say anything and Hijikata doesn't either, they just go back to eating and enjoying their respective desserts. For the sake of good manners, Gintoki offers some of his to Hijikata and thank god he turns it down because Gintoki really doesn't share his sweets well. It's a character flaw and one that he's honestly not trying very hard to rectify. The sun is all the way down by the time the bill is paid and Gintoki doesn't even blink at the price, he's happy to buy Hijikata dinner. From his perspective, things have been going well, but he doesn't know what to expect for whatever might happen afterward.

Does he walk Hijikata to his apartment and call it a night?

How the fuck do first dates even work?

"You ready?"

Hijikata downs the last of his cappuccino. "Yeah."

Gintoki is comfortably full and guides Hijikata back to the elevator with a hand on his back. He just wants to touch and it's getting harder to keep his hands to himself, but by god, he's trying! A hand on Hijikata's lower back should be okay, right? He thinks - hopes - so, he's really going for gentleman here, especially after how he'd left things the night before between them. It really is some kind of miracle to him that Hijikata agreed to have dinner with him, he doesn't want to waste this golden opportunity.

"So, were you impressed?"

"Perhaps."

"You're really not making this easy on me you know."

"I'm aware. Where do you live?" Hijikata asks once the elevator starts going down.

"From here it's just a quick ride on the yellow line to the fifth district."

"Oh, so we're really not that far from each other."

"Only about a twenty-five minute walk or, like last night, a fifteen minute jog."

Hijikata smirks and they get off when the doors open. "Let's go there."

"To my place?"

"Yeah."

Gintoki slides the keycard into the return slot as they exit. "That can be arranged... thank god I cleaned the place last night."

"Were you planning to have me over?"

"No, I think I mentioned that it was a long night, right?"

"You clean when you can't sleep?"

They come to a loitering hault at the bus stop and Gintoki turns to face Hijikata fully. His hands are in his pockets to make sure they don't touch and for whatever godforsaken reason, a heavy lead weight knocks against his ribcage.

"Last night I did, I had a lot of steam to burn off." He tilts forward on his toes to get closer. "Want me to tell you how I got myself off?"

It _almost_ looks like Hijikata wants to say yes with his parted lips and suddenly flushed cheeks, but he gives Gintoki a push instead. "You're h-hopeless."

"For that stutter, I'm a lot of things."

Hijikata glares and grabs Gintoki's shoulders to turn him around and give him a push toward the bus that just stopped. They scan their passes and once more, Gintoki lets Hijikata choose the seating. There's more people on this ride, so like before, they're both quiet, but... closer. There's more touching, brushes of legs and hands, light contact of fingers against clothes. Gintoki puts an arm around Hijikata's shoulders and he knows it's not ideal with so many people around, but he doesn't care, he wants more closeness. In some ways, this doesn't feel like a first date, he almost feels a bit too comfortable already with Hijikata for this to be a first date.

People come and go, but Gintoki isn't watching any of them, he only has eyes for Hijikata. What he finds himself enjoying is watching Hijikata's reflection in the window and seeing how they look together. He hasn't ever tried to envision himself with anyone before, but he has to admit that what he sees in the window is something he likes. The contrast of their skin and the opposition of their hair, aesthetically speaking they look good together. From an emotional standpoint, Gintoki doesn't want to get too far ahead of himself, but he can say that right now, all evening, the time they spent together the day before, he has been happy and content throughout it all.

In the distance, he's sure he hears bells of doom - he ignores them.

Gintoki pulls the wire to tell the bus to stop and when it does, he and Hijikata get off. They're the only two that disembark, but the fifth district is always busy, so there's plenty of people walking about up ahead. Not a lot, considering the hour, but enough to create a bit of traffic.

"Which one is yours?" Hijikata asks, he has remained close to Gintoki's side after getting off the bus.

Gintoki points. "See that red brick building behind those gray ones? That's it."

"Uh-huh... so remember yesterday when you p-pushed me with your stupid grabby hands and k-kissed me?"

"What about it?"

Hijikata looks over at him and wets his lips, his face red. "You're gonna have to do that twice before we g-get to your building or I won't go up with you."

There's a long pause where they just stare at each other.

"Are you..." Gintoki takes a step forward, Hijikata takes a step back, "...you're not kidding."

With a smirk, Hijikata spins around and takes off leaving a thoroughly stupified Gintoki in his wake. He gets his shit together after a couple seconds, but he's kind of floored here, he hadn't expected anything like this! A smile creeps onto his face and he lets out a breathless laugh before putting in some speed to make up for lost ground. A swell of warmth explodes in his chest and he gets himself in a good position behind Hijikata, ready to strike if the chance presents itself.

It's three whole blocks before he's able to throw in a burst of speed and snag Hijikata around the waist. He pulls him onto a stoop much like the one he'd pulled him onto the day before and it's a little bit of deja vu doing it now.

"First one's free," Hijikata breathes before Gintoki kisses him.

The kiss is cruelly short because Hijikata just doesn't cooperate how Gintoki wants him to. Hijikata wriggles and squirms out of Gintoki's hold and with a sultry look over his shoulder, takes off again. Gintoki gives chase right away this time and he doesn't know what the hell happened, but Hijikata is a lot harder to keep up with this time. He zigs and zags, he jumps over shit, he zips around people so fast that Gintoki almost loses him at some points. Each street brings them closer and closer to his apartment complex and he's starting to get winded, but that only makes him try harder.

At one point, Hijikata dashes across the street and Gintoki doesn't make it in time before the light changes. Hijikata stops and gives Gintoki a smug look before taking off down the street and Gintoki has to follow along on the other side. He keeps his eyes on Hijikata and now curses the black shirt for being hard to spot on the night. When traffic has stopped, Gintoki runs across the road not at a crosswalk and hunts Hijikata down with a vengeance.

With one street to go, Hijikata makes a dive for an opening to cross the road like before, probably hoping to lose Gintoki again, but he gets cut off by a person and before he can change direcitons, Gintoki has him. He pushes Hijikata under the awning of a closed store and pins an arm above Hijikata's head, their bodies aligned hips to toes. They're both panting and Gintoki takes a few seconds to look Hijikata over and when he slides his other hand a little ways up Hijikata's shirt, he loses it as dark lashes flutter slightly. He covers Hijikata's mouth with his own and gets himself the kiss he goddamn deserves after all that running with a full stomach.

He kisses Hijikata with a hint of desperation and he doesn't know where that's coming from. He touches more of Hijikata's skin, imagining what he looks like under his shirt, and there's no way he can run anymore with how hard he is. Hijikata is the same though, Gintoki can feel him and the firm line of his cock and he's not disappointed by what he feels.

"P-public," Hijikata gets out and there's a slight whimper in his voice.

It's his tone that gives Gintoki the ability to stop more than what Hijikata said, that sound he made is for private, Hijikata shouldn't be sounding like that in public. Gintoki keeps a firm hold on Hijikata's wrist as he gets them going to make sure he doesn't try anymore games, he can't handle anymore teasing right now. He has never been so turned on in his whole fucking life and it's reassuring to see that Hijikata is in the same dissheveled state he is.

They're almost right next to his building and he quickly gets them to it, happy to say that the elevator in his complex is working just fine. He still has a hold of Hijikata's wrist as he presses the call button and waiting for it to come down and for the doors to open takes so long that Gintoki almost snaps and has them take the stairs. He's glad he waits though because when it opens, the car is empty and he pulls Hijikata in with him before clicking the eight button for his floor. Before the doors even close, however, he has his grabby hands all over Hijikata once again.

Hijikata grabs his hips and kisses him back and this time, his hands are the ones that sneak up into Gintoki's shirt. He groans softly into Gintoki's mouth and that gives him the headiest rush that he can get a sound like that from Hijikata after only touching the sides of his stomach. The elevator goes up and up and Gintoki brushes his fingers through Hijikata's hair and feels out as much of him as he can. Their hands are all over each other, one second Hijikata's touching his back, the next those same fingers are scratching at the back of his neck, it feels incredible to be so wanted. They're both sweaty from running and being in a confined space only makes things hotter for them. He grabs at Hijikata's shirt before reaching around to get a hold of his ass, pulling him closer to grind them together. He's glad this elevator doesn't have a camera and even if it did, he'd still be doing this. Gintoki feels charged and alive and Hijikata's body is such a nice fit for his own, he can't get over it.

The elevator dings, the doors open.

Suddenly, Hijikata jerks back and _shoves_ Gintoki off onto the eigth floor.

"Wha -"

"This is w-what," Hijikata reaches over, face red, lips swollen, and presses a button on the panel before quickly stepping back to put himself against the wall in the center, "you do when you r-really like someone..."

Gintoki's gaping as the doors close and he's stuck in a stunned silence. It isn't until he sees the elevator move passed floor three that it really slaps him in the face what just happened. A hand flies up to cover his mouth and he literally falls back against a random door, his heart pounding uncomfortably.

Hijikata likes him.

Hijikata actually fucking _likes _him.

The door behind him opens and he nearly collapses back, but manages to catch himself on the frame just in time. Apologizing, he scurries down the hall to his own place, his legs feeling like jelly as he goes. He gets into his apartment and almost trips with a little scream while trying to get his phone out of his pocket when it starts ringing.

"You're the worst," he says by way of answering and wipes some sweat off his brow.

"_Doesn't feel so good, does it?_" Hijikata asks, though his tone of voice isn't at all angry or spiteful. "_Did you really think I was gonna sit back and let you call all the shots?_"

"If I did before, I don't now." Gintoki looks out the window hoping to see Hijikata walking away, but what he finds is Hijikata squatted and leaning back against the building by the door they entered through. "It's not so easy to leave, is it?"

"_I left just fine_."

"You're lying."

"_Am not!_"

"Are too, I can see you."

Hijikata's head whips up and he looks around. "_T-that's rude, asshole! Don't watch me, i-it's creepy!_"

"Then I'm a creep." He tilts his head so his forehead is touching the window. "You look good from up here." Hijikata's head lowers between his legs to hide himself and Gintoki laughs when he holds up a middle finger. "Aw, don't do that! Someone might see it and think it's for them!"

"_Don't care_." Regardless, Hijikata puts his hand down, but keeps his head hidden between his legs. "_Remember when you asked me if I was a top or bottom?_"

Gintoki's mouth goes dry. "Of course."

"_M'both_," Hijikata whispers. "_I l-like both._"

His reaction isn't instantaneous. A small moan catches in the back of Gintoki's throat and he stares out the window with such intensity it's amazing the glass doesn't cut. Then, he's on his feet and ends up knocking some books down off the shelf beside him, but he can't be bothered to pick them up.

"I'm coming down to get you."

"_No!_" Hijikata snaps. "_Don't, I'm leavin'_."

Gintoki hurries back to the window and sure enough, Hijikata is standing and slowly walking down the sidewalk away from the building.

"You should stay."

"_No, I told you that you're not the only one that's gonna call the shots here. So, I'm busy for a couple days, but Thursday will you let me take you out somewhere?_"

"Yes," he replies right away, he doesn't need to think about it.

"_There, that's how it's done_."

"Mm? That's how what's done?"

"_That's how you get someone to say yes._"

Gintoki's mind reels and then he's laughing. "You absolute tease! You had this planned from the beginning, didn't you?"

"_What was it you said about s-strategy? That you couldn't tell me anything because it'd ruin the effect? Well, same goes for this._"

"Please come back."

Hijikata pauses at the end of the sidewalk and half-turns to look back. Only part of his face is illuminated by a street light and it makes him look exotic, if not mysterious. He's not looking at Gintoki's apartment, he probably doesn't know which one it is, but he's looking in the right vicinity. He looks like he wants to start walking back, he really does, Gintoki knows he's not making that up. Hijikata even takes a tiny step back toward the apartment complex and Gintoki tenses, getting ready to run for the door to get down to him.

But then there's a quiet, almost strangled, chuckle and a soft, "_Goodnight, natural perm_."

Hijikata shuts his phone as he steps out of sight and Gintoki collapses next to the window with his phone still by his ear. He's mixed up in every sense and he doesn't know what feeling is the most poignant, but one thing is for certain – he can't stop smiling.

And it looks like he got his pet name after all.

-o-O-o-

"I told you we weren't going to be late," Gintoki says when they get to the square.

"We would be if I hadn't shoved you out the door when I did."

They enter the square and walk to the same building they'd been in before for the event. Gintoki had gone to Hijikata's work to pick him up, but on the way he'd gotten distracted by a bake sale going on. It'd taken some squabbling and arguing, but Gintoki had worn Hijikata down into stopping and getting Gintoki a couple sweets to eat on the way.

"I'm going to find a restroom," Hijikata says once they're inside.

"Alright, I'll wait for you right here." He's on his own for only a few minutes before he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Otae! I was hoping you'd be here!"

"Same to you! How are you?"

"I'm..." he smiles and shakes his head a little, "I'm great. Yourself?"

She eyes him. "I'm good, but not as blindingly happy as you are."

"It's that obvious?"

"You're practically glowing, what's wrong with you?"

"I've met someone."

"God, I should have guessed. Is it serious?"

"It has only been a few weeks, but for me it's pretty serious. Which makes it terrifying, especially since he doesn't know. You look good though."

"Thank you, I've - is this him?"

Gintoki slips an arm around Hijikata's waist and pulls him close. "This is him. Hijikata, this is Otae, she was in the waiting room with me."

Hijikata nods his head to her and leans into Gintoki's arm. Otae looks him up and down and when she squints at him, Hijikata shuffles in place a bit.

"He's shy."

"Yes, very."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The day we met you told me you don't do relationships and wanted someone outgoing and here you are in a relationship with a quiet person?"

"Just goes to show you how little I knew about what I actually wanted," Gintoki replies, giving Hijikata's waist a squeeze.

"I'm not completely quiet," Hijikata grumbles, neck flushed.

"I don't know why you brought him to watch you kiss a stranger."

"About that -"

"_Group six, please file in!_"

"That's us! Come on, you can sit next to me!"

Gintoki follows and keeps Hijikata next to him. "Were you happy with who you got paired with?"

"Yes! We've gotten to be really good friends, actually, but let's just say it wasn't what I was expecting."

"No?"

"I got paired up with a girl."

They fall in line to go inside and Gintoki asks, "How did that happen?"

"She's really sweet, her name's Kyuubei and she identifies as male, so that's how she'd filled out her card."

"And you didn't mind?"

"At first I didn't even know she wasn't a guy because of the way she was dressed, but she got nervous and told me the truth beforehand." The room they enter is dark and mimics a small theater with a big screen. "It was so cute and she was so nervous, I couldn't turn her away. I'm glad I didn't, she's a great friend to have."

"Is she here tonight?"

"No, she had to work, but they'll be giving us copies when we leave and I think they're giving us coupons or something as thanks."

"Too bad, I would have liked to meet her."

Otae picks three seats in the front and Gintoki sits down next to her with Hijikata on his other side. The armrests are moveable and the first thing Gintoki does is push theirs up so he can tuck Hijikata in next to him. Hijikata still isn't a fan of public displays, even like this with just an arm around his shoulder, but under Gintoki's persistance he's getting more used to it and sometimes he's even tolerant like right now.

And the thing is, they still haven't slept together.

It's definitely not for lack of want and they've almost fucked everything up multiple times. They've had to be careful and do a lot of things in public and not spend too much time alone together because they just end up all over each other. One night Gintoki had gone over to Hijikata's to show off a bit and cook him a nice dinner, needless to say, they haven't tried to do anything like that since. Gintoki hadn't even gotten through making the first course before he'd lifted Hijikata up onto the counter and proceeded to kiss him senseless. The only thing that had stopped him from pulling off Hijikata's pants was the timer going off to let him know when the oven was hot enough.

And movies definitely don't work out so well. Going to a theater where they can find a dark corner to squeeze into together is dangerous, but what's even more dangerous is attempting to watch a movie at either of their apartments. For whatever reason, they'd tried that once and Gintoki had almost blown it _within the first ten minutes_. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and Hijikata always smells and tastes so good that he couldn't keep his lips to himself, either. What had saved them that time had been Hijikata's phone ringing and after that, Gintoki doesn't know how, but they found a good medium. Hijikata had pushed him down on the couch so he was on his back and then slid between his legs to lay on top of him. It'd felt... good just to rest there and watch something while running his fingers through Hijikata's hair and feeling the weight of his head on Gintoki's chest.

He doesn't know what they're waiting for and the crazy thing is how much he has enjoyed just spending time with Hijikata. Everyday he likes Hijikata a little bit more and it's to the point where it doesn't even feel possible to be able to like anyone so much, but Hijikata is always a surprise. He's introverted, but he's passionate and when he gets going and really starts talking, Gintoki can listen to him for hours. Sexually, they've only made out and felt each other up, they haven't so much as gotten either of their shirts off before, but somehow, Gintoki still finds himself satisfied on some level.

"Alright, welcome, welcome," a woman standing up front says and the crowd quiets down. "I would just like to take a moment to thank all of you for coming and especially thank you for participating. All the groups we had were really great," Gintoki's a little distracted here with pressing a kiss to Hijikata's forehead, "and we hope you had a good time with it as well. When it's over, please don't forget to pick up one of the bags along the back wall. Enjoy!"

The lights go down and the video starts playing after a short introduction. The first three couples are fun to watch, it's a man and a woman for all three of them, but it's interesting to witness other people's first kisses. When Otae comes up, Gintoki shoots her a look and she giggles to herself, her eyes on the screen. He now understands why Kyuubei could be taken for a boy, she has some really masculine features, but she's still cute. She and Otae have a really sweet kiss, nervous and reserved, and both their cheeks are flushed at the end. It's endearing and he's really glad they've become friends because of this.

Two couples come on afterward, first a man and woman, then two girls. Some pairs get more into than others and some are really short and delicate, the different chemestries between everyone makes a diverse dynamic. But then it's their turn and Otae hits his shoulder when he and Hijikata appear on screen together. Hijikata leans into him more as they introduce themselves and there's a smile on Gintoki's face as they shake hands and share those first few words of who should lead.

Right away though, Gintoki notices things he hadn't been aware of in the moment. Like, he'd known his palms were sweaty, but he hadn't known his fingers had shook. Not a lot, but there's a little shake and tremble to them when he slides the one hand up Hijikata's chest. His mouth gets dry watching this because it's _them_ and this is where it all started for them. The past three weeks have been some of the best days of Gintoki's life and watching the exact moment that started things off is both unsettling and surreal.

Hijikata must feel the same because he burrows in closer as Gintoki cups Hijikata's face on screen just before they start kissing. It's a light kiss at first, the one where Gintoki had leaned in and gently pressed their mouths together. Though, it doesn't stay that way, so quickly it heats up and Gintoki watches how Hijikata melts from rigid to relaxed in his arms, how his brows go from pinched and wrinkled to smooth. They kiss with lips and tongue, Gintoki's hand slides back to cradle Hijikata's head and his fingers twist into the hair there. Hijikata pushes his glasses up on top of his head so they can kiss easier and his hands slide over Gintoki's shoulders, fingers curling into his shirt.

Gintoki sits there and watches them go at it, their bodies so close and pressed together that there's no room for any space between them. His stomach turns over and his breath catches, all of the passion he sees up on the screen is still very much alive and thriving between them. If anything, there's even more of it now since they've gotten to know each other and Gintoki can't think of any reason why that would suddenly change. He likes getting to know Hijikata and each little thing he finds out, he gets more infatuated, even with the not so great stuff.

He just really _likes_ Hijikata and that means _all_ of him.

The kiss ends with a soft smack that seems louder than it actually is and Gintoki is breathless. He can feel that Hijikata is too and the effect of watching that on screen is profound, he honest to fuck hadn't expected that. Turning Hijikata's head up, he gives him a hard kiss and ignores it when some people clap and another whistles. He just kisses Hijikata firmly and makes it short because of where they are, but he's grateful. For every moment he has had with Hijikata, he's grateful, and he wants the surly bastard to know it.

The rest of the video doesn't get paid attention to, Gintoki can't keep his mind on it. He sits with an arm around Hijikata's shoulders and stares at the screen, but none of it is processing. What he's focused on is Hijikata's warm body and that alone is enough to make him feel content and relax him. He's so relaxed, in fact, that when the video ends, he can't be bothered to move right away. It's Hijikata that has to get him going, though he seems reluctant to move himself, and they fall in line to file to the back of the room to get their things.

Gintoki holds both of their bags for them and he makes sure to exchange numbers with Otae before they leave. He'd really like to have lunch with her sometime and it seems like going on a double date with her and Kyuubei could be fun. Gintoki's a little reluctant with double dates though, he always gets so wrapped up in Hijikata that he neglects whatever else is around him. That's what some of his friends say, anyway, and yet they've all - at least, the ones Hijikata has met so far - still given Hijikata their stamp of approval.

He and Hijikata get outside and stroll passed the fountain in the middle of the square. They don't have a destination and it's a weekend, so they don't really need to get back for anything. The rest of the day is up to them and just for the sake of nostaligia, Gintoki gets them wandering in the direction of the cafe they'd gone to that first day. They haven't been to it together since, but Gintoki knows Hijikata has gone because he has brought Gintoki one of the pastries with the strawberry glaze before.

"You're making a face," Hijikata comments when they're more on their own, "what's wrong?"

"My hands really shook like that?"

Hijikata's lips twitch and he uncharacteristically takes Gintoki's hand, threading their fingers together. He can be affectionate, but not usually in public like this, he's _really _a behind closed doors kind of guy - Gintoki doesn't mind that at all. But he also doesn't mind when this side of him comes out and he gives Hijikata's hand a grateful squeeze.

"Your hands shook," Hijikata affirms. "It's one of the reasons I gave into having coffee with you."

Gintoki pouts. "You weren't exactly steady on your feet, either."

"No... but how could I have been? You grabbed my sleeve! Who does that?"

"Me, apparently."

Hijikata runs a hand through his hair and he pulls them to a stop. "I have something to tell you, but I don't know how."

"Don't you know that's one of the phrases you never say to someone? It's the equivolent of a punch to the gut!" Hijikata doesn't react much and shuffles his feet, a hand running through his hair again. "Okay, enough," Gintoki puts the bags around his wrist so he can snag Hijikata by the hip and pull him closer, their hands ajusting accordingly, "just say what's on your mind."

Hijikata slides his hand up Gintoki's shoulder and follows down to his bicep. Gintoki tries to get eye contact, but Hijikata's having none of it right now. Hijikata leans in closer and to the left so his mouth is right next to Gintoki's ear.

"M-my, ah, my apartment is - there's room for t-two."

He stays still for a moment, then takes a tiny step back, kissing Gintoki's cheek lightly on his way. It takes Gintoki awhile before it finally clicks for him, he has that delay problem a lot when it comes to this guy. Hijikata knows his current lease is almost up, they'd briefly talked about it just a few days before when Gintoki had to stop by the building office to hand in his last rent payment on their way out to the park.

"Are you sure? It has only been three weeks..."

"Not too long ago, this guy I know who I thought was a complete psycho said fuck waiting and I think he might be onto something."

Gintoki wraps both arms around Hijikata's waist and this time he actually notices that his fingers are shaking. "This guy sounds like a genius."

"He's not, but he has his moments."

"Is there a certain over-protective older brother this guy should be worried about?"

"Later," Hijikata answers, "not right now. He's coming to visit next month, so you should worry about him then."

Gintoki snorts and realizes they've started to gently sway back and forth, he doesn't know which one of them started it. The bags are still secure around his wrist so he can keep both hands on Hijikata and it feels like his insides are wanting to burst.

"You're _really_ sure you want me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

Gintoki can barely kiss him properly with the way he's smiling. It's impossible to say what will happen with them from here, moving in together after only three weeks is a huge step that might prove to be too much too soon, but goddamn Gintoki is more than willing to see this through and give it a try.

Needless to say, he doesn't mind the lead weights anymore.

**The End**

**Unless I Decide to Continue**

**We Just Don't Know**


End file.
